La gente muere porque NO la reviven
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Rika/Akasaka, Okamura, el resto del club. Keiichi insistió en cavar él solo, pero las gemelas se le unieron, con palas que Rena llevó para la ocasión. Se turnaron. El cuerpo era pequeño.


**Referencias** [Fate/stay night,Spiderwick,Clannad, Let the right one in, Medium, Artemis Fowl y James Bond]

**La gente muere porque NO la reviven**

Rika trató de recordar su nombre. Estaba segura de que en uno de los múltiples mundos llegaron a ser amigos y entenderse moderadamente. Pero estuvo el decisivo que la alejó: el depósito de los elementos para las horas de gimnasia, el intento vano y egoísta de unas manos regordetas que temblaban y bien hubieran sido capaces de asesinar. De haberlas dejado. Hanyu acabó recordándoselo, mientras que ella repetía el usual "Nippa, nippa" en el oído del niño que casi se desmayaba y que pretendía algo con ella, sin ser consciente de la ENORME separación que tenían. Okamura. Suspiró y analizó la herida dejada por las garras del globin. No era suficiente, claro que no, con Takano y su traición, además de los negocios turbios y la paranoia que acompañaban a los habitantes de Hinamizawa. También llegaban las criaturas mágicas del bosque y del lago a dar problemas. Le había pedido a Hanyu que hiciera algo al respecto más de una vez, pero ella le explicó con firmeza a pesar de sus quejas inmaduras características: No le correspondía. Era un espíritu protector, pero ellos pedían algo diferente y especial. En ciertos mundos pudieron apaciguarlos con oro de duendes, proveído por la familia Sonozaki. En otros, se empecinaban en exigir el estudio sobre los de su tipo, aparentemente un escrito antiquísimo resguardado en el templo Furude como reliquia sagrada. Hanyu confesó que Oka fue su autora, pero que no se supone que caiga en poder de los globins. Rika no hizo caso en otros mundos y el rey troll arrasó Hinamizawa, convirtiéndola en lugar predilecto de los hippies en busca de pruebas new age para sustentar que las hadas existen y no tanto de los seguidores de ovnis que no tenían algo mejor que hacer.

Rika desde siempre exhalaba luz y eso atraía a Okamura. Como si fuera una aparición. Pero a veces se le ocurría que no era nada tan místico: una lámpara en el fondo de su consciencia que parpadeaba cuando parecía sumirse en su oscuridad privada y ofrecer un semblante austero que impresionaba, ya que al menos él no había apreciado ni en adultos que no hubieran morado en la pantalla del televisor clasificados como criminales sentenciados a cadena perpetua, habiendo cumplido ya un par de décadas.

La siguió cuando se alejó del camino junto al bosque para adentrarse hacia la montaña, imaginando que esa luz desde hacía un mes que era genuina y eso volvía su sonrisa sincera, preciosa. Parecía flotar en sus fantasías, repitiendo su nombre y nada de orejas gatunas ni colmillos falsos como prometió K.

Caminó a ciegas, tras la esencia de esa luz seductora en su inocencia, como si un canto de sirena lo hubiera hechizado, igual que en viejos cuentos o historietas. La fantasía se desfiguró y volvió oscura como tinta, tragándoselo cuando ya cruzaron los límites que volverían ese desvío un mero paseo. Rika no era un hada, sino una de esas brujas buenas que iban a pedir favores a la tierra y estuvo Okamura seguro de verla hablar con el aire a su alrededor. A penas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando el dolor irrumpió en la carne de sus brazos, desgarrando como cuchillas y a su alrededor, el mundo se volvió salpicado de dorado cada vez más intenso. La voz de Rika intentó anteponerse desde un lugar tan lejano que solo tuvo tiempo de reconocerla.

Los globins tendrían que esperar. Debería, en teoría, ser suficiente con el círculo protector. Quizás luego le pidiera a Satoko que diseñara trampas para evitar que ningún curioso caminante o una pareja en apuros apasionados traspasara el límite en el que esperaban con su fiereza.

Arrastró a Okamura maldiciendo a Hanyu y echándole miradas afiladas. Había una pequeña cabaña a medida que salían hacia los pastizales y un teléfono a corta distancia. El doctor Irie vendría sin hacer muchas preguntas. En todo caso, Rika estaba dispuesta a responderle con la brusquedad sombría que fuese necesaria. El niño era pesado y decía tonterías acerca de luces que la rondaban. Rika no supo si acaso era un ataque de epilepsia, una alucinación por el dolor o si el virus estaba haciendo tempranos estragos en su sistema a causa del estrés de la situación. De alguna forma caminó-se arrastró con ese cuerpo que le superaba en diez kilos esos veinte metros hasta la edificación, corroída por la lluvia y el sol. Bajo la luz fantasmal que Hanyu le proporcionó inclinándose sobre Okamura, pudo apreciar la magnitud de las heridas y la pérdida de sangre que seguía sus pasos desde el bosque. La falda que Rika usó para ir a la escuela aquel día le recordó su muerte. Se mordió los labios y trató de sonreírle al niño que tenía mil años menos que ella. Parecía tan ausente, encantado por su presencia, que Rika se dio cuenta de que no notó el cambio brusco en sus maneras y la gravedad de su voz. Le acarició el rostro que ya casi carecía de color por completo, diciéndole en un susurro que quería ser cálido, aunque sonara ligeramente cómico, casi tratándose de una diablura:

-Quizás en otra obra, cuando yo no sea la Bruja, ni tú el sacrificio. Porque no soy una niña, ¿sabes? Sería tan diferente si yo lo fuera. Parezco de nueve años desde hace tanto y tú...-La lágrima fue genuina. De las primeras que no brotaban con ayuda del vino. Se despreció a sí misma más que a él, que probablemente ni la escuchó hacia el final.

Soñó que estaba jugando a las cartas con Rika y alguien más. Observaba la ronda de esa vez y clavaba la mirada disimuladamente en la otra persona. Sentía que también Hanyu las miraba a ambas. El ambiente era oscuro y pesaba como lluvia de otoño. El rojo cubrió las paredes y Rika le pidió ayuda disimuladamente.

-Rena, necesito que...

El reloj la despertó. La aguja estaba mal colocada desde la siesta que tomó al volver del basural. Era de madrugada y aún no se veía afuera, obviando las luces de los postes. Se vistió con cautela, esperando que los pasos la siguieran. El Dios de las Tinieblas había hecho de ella una pieza de un destino que la superaba, otra vez. Ropa negra, deslizarse hasta la sala en puntas de pie y marcar el número de Keiichi, que se sabía de memoria. Sabía que estaría junto al teléfono de su propia sala, con una historieta en la nariz y una manta sobre los pies colocada por su madre, tiernamente. Lo sabía. Del mismo modo en que sabía a dónde tenía que ir por Rika y que necesitaría el más afilado de sus cuchillos. Respondió al tercer llamado y Rena fue concisa.

-Tuve un sueño, querido Keiichi. Era sobre Rika. Ella estaba casi sola y en aprietos. ¡Era tan linda que sin duda me la hubiera llevado a casa! Pero ahora debo ir a ayudarla.

Él a penas tuvo tiempo de balbucear algo sobre la hora, ligeramente ofendido. Le pidió que volviera a la cama y ante la negativa, le solicitó que le dijera hasta dónde iría. Pensaba que era demente. Aquello de los dioses que ya lo habían poseído o eso creía recordar. Irían juntos, pensó él, tanteando por su cinturón, obviando el olor a sudor que lo perseguía desde la tarde en el club, mezclado con la colonia de chica que Mion le hizo usar cuando perdió la partida. Ya no podría volver a dormirse, de cualquier forma.

Mion recibió la llamada y a su vez efectuó las pertinentes al PES. Los habitantes del mundo subterráneo estaban en deuda (a regañadientes) con la familia Sonozaki. ¿Quién más habría cavado esas afanosas cuevas que había en los terrenos que le pertenecían a los de su apellido, que le legaron el nombre con el deber y el tatuaje? Ya siglos atrás, cobraron importancia tras arrebatar hábilmente el oro de los moradores de la tierra, que se daban el lujo de llamarlos "demonios del fango". Mion se encargaba de retribuirlo de a unas cuantas onzas, diagramadamente cada diez años (la primera de su juventud como aspirante a dirigente), como si se tratara de un secuestro a largo plazo. Y de recordar amablemente, rodeada de sus hombres de armas, en qué consistía el trato, esta vez (la primera, vale, la primera, pero le parecía que en su otra vida fue un viejo de esa misma aldea, así que tenía la astucia de un diablo, según aquel dicho) con respecto a los globins de los cuales Rika finalmente se atrevió a comentarle por teléfono, con las voces preocupadas de Rena y Keiichi (más la presencia fantasmal de Hanyu, que seguramente les observaba y alentaba a su modo, como siempre lo había hecho, según tenía entendido) a sus espaldas, haciendo coro. Estaba más que orgullosa de poder solucionar un problema a su alcance y también convencida de que su abuela lo habría querido así, perdida como estaba en los efectos de los anestésicos y el viejo Kimiyoshi en su tratamiento contra las hemorroides. Era su deber y lo cumplía, con creces, sin importar que sus enemigos fuesen la misma pereza, los forasteros ambiciosos, Tokio, las organizaciones no gubernamentales, la policía o las fantasías que aún la perseguían con respecto a Keiichi.

Encontró a Shion en el cuarto que fue suyo un par de ocasiones, durante veranos que pasaron juntas en la casa de la magnánima señora Sonozaki, que ahora deliraba en torno a una época en la (aparentemente) iba a bailes con los jóvenes del pueblo y ninguna de ellas dos había nacido. Siquiera la madre de ellas. Era más curioso que triste o patético verla hablando consigo misma o los fantasmas, pálida y sin embargo, con una expresión rejuvenecida en su delirio.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y Mion se estremeció ligeramente, forzando una sonrisa. Ya había pasado por esto antes. No le gustaba, no le parecía coherente, pero siempre fue la más capaz de las dos en mantener (al menos una aparente) cordura. Shion podía estar tan al borde de la locura como su abuela, pero seguía siendo Shion y tenía momentos de extremada lucidez en su desesperación por inducir una mejoría (¡Cualquiera!) en el estado de Satoshi. Quizás podría inducirla en uno de ellos, con suficiente amabilidad.

La encontró sentada en una vieja silla negra dañada que había traído desde la sala de seguridad. Se mecía en ella, riendo sola, con la mirada perdida y acariciando sobre el regazo el afamado oso de peluche que su querido había conseguido tras gran esfuerzo, antes de precipitarse de lleno en la paranoia, de la que no haría más que amagos de salir una vez descubierta su situación y visitado por su hermana y amigos.

-¡Sabía que vendrías! Las atrae a todas.-Dejó de acariciar el osito como si fuese una cosa viva y se lo ofreció ya en plan de hacerle pensar que era su preciado hijo único, antes de lanzar una carcajada. Mion sabía que Shion, en el fondo, se despreciaba a sí misma por caer en esta clase de episodios, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle la corriente hasta que se diera cuenta de lo absurdo e inmaduro en su comportamiento. Podría pasar bastante tiempo hasta que sucediera, pero era una parte inamovible de su personalidad, que Mion conocía como si fuese un espejo y que a veces odiaba o envidiaba, sin que pasara a mayores. Del mismo modo en que una persona con una autoestima saludable puede tener brotes de odio hacia un aspecto de sí misma ocasionalmente, por un motivo determinado. Una pelea podía surgir fácilmente y Mion no quería que su hermana se marchara en malos términos por la gran puerta de la casa. Hubiera sido abusar de la lealtad de Kasai pedirle que la cuidara como una niñera en tal situación.-¡Todas vienen! ¿Te apetece oler las feromonas que Satoshi impregnó en mi bebé?-Los ojos le brillaban. Pensaba, obviamente, que acababa de ofrecerle un manjar de placer innegable a su querida hermana mayor/menor.-Siempre que recuerdes...que él es solo mío...-Ese brillo tomó un matiz amenazador que recordaba a la lava de un volcán en erupción. Mion intentó desviar la conversación y no enfadarse tampoco ante la vista del ligero golpe por debajo del pómulo que ofrecía Shion. Quizás de nuevo intentó darle una muestra de afecto a Satoshi y él se defendió como si tratara de matarlo. Probablemente había cosas de su comportamiento que no tenían remedio, pero Mion no quería perder la fé en su otra mitad.

-Quizás más tarde. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Hubiera sido frívolo hacerlo con sus recientemente adquiridos (solo hasta que la abuela Sonozaki recuperara la cordura y sus padres regresaran de un viaje) subordinados. No quería sembrar desconfianza en ellos, pidiéndoles desde tan temprano que se deshicieran de un cadáver y menos que menos, uno que no se convirtió en tal (ninguna herida de bala) por la mano de la pequeña jefa, sino por una de sus queridas amigas. O eso entendió de la explicación atropellada por parte de tres de los otros miembros del club.

En el bosque, pero lejos del círculo, a pesar de que los globins ya tuvieron que vérselas con los duendes y no hubo ningún desenlace sangriento en este mundo. Keiichi insistió en cavar él solo, pero las gemelas se le unieron, con palas que Rena llevó para la ocasión. Se turnaron. El cuerpo era pequeño y tenía, debajo del pañuelo que Satoko le colocó sobre los ojos, una expresión que hacía pensar en una disculpa. O los gusanos que más de uno de los empleados fúnebres improvisados a la manera criminal (como si realmente lo hubieran matado) tenía reptando por la piel guardaba relación. Necesitaban olvidar y relajarse. Pronto.

Keiichi trajo unas revistas Playboy, que pretendía enterrar con el niño.

-Apuesto a que nunca supiste lo que era una mujer de verdad...-Comentó hacia la tierra húmeda que cubrieron con un montón de hojas secas a su vez, por encima de las revistas que bien podían hacer de epitafio.

-¿Estás implicando que tú lo sabes, fuera de fotos?-Mion le llevó la corriente al bromear y Kei agradeció que fuese tan compañera, en un momento incómodo a pesar de ese humor propio de hombres.

-No sería raro que tú supieras más que yo...

Iban a empezar una de sus peleas amistosas encima de una tumba recién preparada, cuando Rena les interrumpió, ensoñada:

-Quiero llevarme estas conejitas a mi casa...

Por supuesto que al abrirse una de las páginas de la revista, se abalanzó sobre ella, soltando la pala.

Rika se sonrió apretando la mano de Satoko, que no le despegaba la mirada. Se sentía a gusto allí, aunque no fuese una niña más, incluso con sus mil años encima de los hombros. Pensó en la llamada semanal que ansiaba hacer a Akasaka, en lo mucho que le gustaría ser tomada en serio (y poder tomarlo en serio a él, aunque sea un poco más que a Okamura, con toda la esperanza de que no terminaran igual) y en que debía elegir entre una amante-bruja que devorara a su querido y una pequeña inexperta, impaciente y torpe que lo espantara. Dijo unas últimas palabras en nombre del perdido a causa de una curiosidad excesiva y de un afecto ridículo. Desfases de la edad. Incluso Hanyu estaba de acuerdo en ese aspecto. Siempre que no regresaran atrás, habría sacrificios pero algunos eran más desgarradores que otros.


End file.
